He Was In Love With Her A Sasori Story
by TulieMulie
Summary: Meet Kaori; beautiful, lovely, mysterious elf girl who's finally owning up to her mistakes. And Sasori; the one she broke. Sasori/oc
1. It's Not My Fault

The oc is Kaori. This is a love story between her and Sasori. It sets place in Naruto Shippuden after the battle between Kankuro and Sasori. Hope you like it, read and review :D

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Stop relying on other people. You've become so dependent of your alliances!"

"Um" a soft voice interrupted the argument between Baki and Chiyo.

"Kaori! What took you so long?" Chiyo turned to the young lady who stood just outside the hospital room.

Baki and the two medics stared in awe. Kaori was mostly known for her beauty despite being unseen for nearly twenty years. However the Kaori that stood before them looked no older then sixteen.

"I'm sorry Lady Chiyo, but I had to question the validity of your request. I was under the impression that I was unwelcome in your presence." Her tone was soft, with mirth under her small smile.

"Child you assume too much. This boy has been poison," the old lady pointed to the man in the hospital bed, Kankuro.

Her gaze shifted, her eyes half lidded seemingly unbothered by the news. "Poison is your specialty, not mine."

"I know that," Chiyo's eyes narrowed, openly showing her distaste towards the mysterious women, "It's a poison developed by Sasori, my grandson. Something completely new to me."

"Oh" Kaori remain unaffected, "I haven't seen Sasori for twenty years now. If it's a new poison then I know nothing of it."

"At least look at it. You were always hanging around him. I'm sure you can at least find out what the poison is made of."

Kaori nodded before stepping forward to Kankuro's shaking form.

"I didn't think you would ask Kaori to come" Ebizo commented.

Chiyo sighed, "What else is there to do? Kankuro is dying and there's nothing I can do."

After inspecting Kankuro, Kaori scribbled in a few things on the clipboard before handing it over to one of the medics.

"Ebizo sensei, its been awhile" Kaori greeted warmly.

The old man smiled, "Yes it has been. You haven't changed at all. What have you been up to lately."

"Just refining a few techniques. I'm surprise to see how much this village has change. Who would've known that I would come back as soon as Sasori cause trouble," she laughed lightly.

"You're quite relaxed. Aren't you worried about how you would handle Sasori."

"Hm?" She stared blankly at her former teacher. "I didn't realize that I would have to fight him. In that case," she trailed off, "I'm frighten. I would be no match for him."

Chiyo scoffed at how carefree her voice was, she did not find her words humorous, 'That girl is always so unresponsive. If only she tried, she could of stopped Sasori from leaving.'

Kaori noticed the bitter glare directed at her, "Lady Chiyo, you are looking well," she smiled.

"Flattery will get you no where, child."

In the next few minutes, three ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leafs arrived with a kunoichi from the sand. Lady Chiyo seem to recognized one of them and attacked. She was thrown off by a loud-mouthed, blond hair ninja. Ebizo quickly cut in and cleared any misunderstanding between Chiyo and the new arrivals.

While the pink hair ninja worked on extracting the poison from Kankuro's body, Kaori waited in the halls with Chiyo and Ebizo. They waited with the two ninjas from the leaf.

The white hair ninja whom Chiyo attacked, revealed that he was the son of the White Fang. His father was the one killed Sasori's parents. Kaori quickly understood why Chiyo was so angry.

Kaori turned her attention to the blond hair ninja who has been staring at her for most of the time, "Hello?"

Naruto looked surprise before giving her a sheepish grin, "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And this is Kakashi. The girl in there is Sakura. Uh, what's yours?"

"Kaori" she replied with a polite smile and then nodded a greeting to Kakashi.

They both stared at her with a hint of pink on their cheeks.

Chiyo stared in distaste, 'There she goes again.'

After the poison was remove Sakura went to the greenhouse to mix an antidote. With nothing to do, Kaori decided to assist her.

"You were the one who wrote down the make-up of the poison right?" Sakura asked.

Kaori nodded, "However I wasn't able to figure out all the ingredients."

"Oh that's alright, it was still very helpful."

Kaori was impressed, one night was all it took for Sakura to find the cure for Sasori's poison. Lady Tsunade was her teacher, one of the three great sannin. Kaori made a mental note to give Lady Tsunade a visit someday.

While Sakura fed Kankuro the medicine, Kaori's thought drifted to Sasori.

'So he joined a criminal organization called Akatsuki. Chiyo seems to think that this is my fault.' Kaori wrinkled her brow in frustration, 'Maybe I **will **give Sasori a visit.'

* * *

Kaori stood from her seat in the hall outside of Kankuro's hospital room. Her deep blue eyes gazed at the group of friends inside the room, making promises to retrieve Gaara.

'I suppose I should get some rest before heading out tomorrow.' Kaori headed towards the exit. Her hair, a light blue-violet color; periwinkle, flowed behind her in soft silky strands reaching to her lower back.

Kaori was up when the sun was. She wasn't able to sleep that night, mainly because she was trying to figure out what happen to Sasori. A nagging feeling in the back of her head agreed with Chiyo, perhaps she wasn't completely innocent in forcing Sasori to leave his home.

'What were some of the things he said to me? Was he unhappy with me?'

In front of her stood the three leaf ninjas, already prepared to take off, Chiyo was amongst them. Temari and her group walked dejectedly back to the village.

"Good morning" Kaori greeted them with a smile, her eyes glittered like sapphire, displaying a show of dazzling delight. She had meant to ease everyone's distress.

The three leaf ninjas were dazed by the radiance of her smile. Kakashi and Naruto had a heated blush on their face and even Sakura's cheek held a small tint of pink.

However Chiyo was unmoved. "This is no time for you to be grinning like a floozy. At least show some concern."

"My apologies everyone," the wave of contentment immediately drained from her presence.

"Oh no, don't worry about it! That smile actually lifted our spirits!" Sakura recovered.

"Yea you're really pretty!" Naruto continued only to be smacked down by Sakura.

"Stop sounding like a pervert. Kaori are you coming with us too?" she asked politely.

Kaori smiled and nodded. The leaf ninjas seemed smitten by her looks, which wasn't anything new. Kaori knew that she had a face that can turn heads. Often she seemed unaffected by the affections given to her by admirers despite continuously using it her beauty to get whatever she wants. Kaori will admit that she was somewhat self-absorb and had been a narcissist but it couldn't be helped since some people treated her like a divine being. But that was all in the past. When she secluded herself from the outside world she felt a detachment from society. She was independent now, free and untroubled.

The person she had been before was wrong, it was her undoing but it did not involve Sasori. Thinking back to the past when Sasori was still with her, she had never used him for her own selfish gain. She was always kind to him and she can honestly say that she did things for his benefit. So then in what way was it her fault?

As they took off through the woods towards the place where the Akatsuki was located, Kaori moved with stealth and grace, aware of the fact that Chiyo studied her every move.

'That old hen use to be so nice to me, and now she is evil' Kaori huffed to herself. 'Chiyo always cared for her grandson, she was nice to me because Sasori was nice to me. She only showed her hostility towards me when Sasori began avoiding me.'

Kaori closed her eyes, drowning out the conversation concerning the junchuurikis. She already knew about them.

Moving back in her memories she saw the young red headed boy working diligently in his work table. Before him were wooden parts imitating human limbs. A women with hair the color of periwinkle, Kaori looking exactly as she does now, enveloped him in her arms.

'Where were you?' she could remember his voice, dull with a hint of panic distress.

Kaori hadn't given much thought to that time, even though it was shortly before Sasori ran away from home. How was it that she didn't notice he was depressed. Perhaps she wasn't as considerate as she'd have like to believe. In fact there were several more reoccurrences of Sasori losing his composure.

He was always a sad child, since he grew up without a mother or father. But previous to his departure, he wasn't just sad, he was furious.

Another image flashed in Kaori's mind. Sasori hunched over, his shoulder shook and Kaori thought to herself; how broken he looked. Something had upset Sasori. Kaori tried desperately to believe that it was not her doing, but maybe her doing nothing was one of the factors that led to Sasori's disappearance. Was it because she simply watched as he fell apart?

Kaori jumped and landed on one of the tree branches. She made no further attempts to move foreword.

Chiyo noticed her halt "What are you lazing around for? If you don't keep moving then we're leaving you behind."

Kaori gave no sign of hearing Chiyo's words. Her face was blank as she tried to put together all the memories she had of Sasori. Every recollection of the time before he fled the village. The words he spoke, the things he yelled at her.

"Please go on without me."

Chiyo's eyes narrowed into slits. She looked positively livid as she assessed the young girl before her. "That is so like you, always abandoning him. You care for no one but yourself." And with that Chiyo continued her journey towards the Akatsuki lair, moving at a pace faster then before.

The three leaf ninja watched her momentarily but was forced to race after the old lady.

"I am the last person whom he wish to see" Kaori said softly. 'I have failed him.'

* * *

"Hey old hag! Don't you think you're being too hard on her?" Naruto yelled, he was slowly beginning to catch up to Chiyo.

"Hmph, someone like her doesn't deserve sympathy."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking. Why is it that you dislike Kaori?" Kakashi asked as he and Sakura caught up.

"She seems to know your grandson, Sasori of the red sand was it?" Sakura inquired.

Chiyo nodded, a firm frown on her face, "They use to be lovers."

"Lovers?"

"H-how old is Sasori again?"

"Hmm, he left the village twenty years ago. He should be thirty-five now."

One word crossed the three leaf ninjas mind, 'Pedophile?'

"Oh don't give me that look." Annoyance was clear in the old woman's speech. "Kaori is the one who's too old for my grandson. She may look sixteen but that women is nearly two-hundred years old." Then she noted with heavy irritation, "She's an immortal. She won't age and she won't die."

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked surprise.

"She's an elf. She's suppose to be guarding a forest but when it was burn down she entered the Village Hidden in the Sand. That girl was strange but she was beautiful which means she can get any guy wrapped around her dainty little fingers." Chiyo's expression darken at the memory, "But she picked Sasori,"

"Did Sasori like her?" Sakura asked.

"He was obsessed with her."

"Kaori doesn't seem like the type to toy around with a guys feeling" Kakashi added.

"You don't know that girl as well as I do. She thrives under attention," Chiyo's speed began to lower back to their original pace. "Meaning it wasn't enough, even though Sasori spends all his free time fawning over her."

* * *

Kaori didn't move from her spot on the tree branch. The four ninjas were long gone yet Kaori still made no effort to follow.

'Where were you?'

'I hung around the market today. Some of the villagers gave me some food, I'll share it with you.'

'Who were you with?'

Kaori was quiet for a minute and then she smiled softly at him, 'It isn't important. How was your mission?'

'It was fine.' Sasori's voice sounded sad, almost defeated. 'I wonder…'

'Hm?'

'What if I became a human puppet? What would you think?'

'…I wouldn't like it.'

'But then I would be able to live forever. I won't age.'

'There's no need for you to become a puppet.' She gave him a smile. Her attempt to reassure him that he didn't need to worry about immortality.

"He wanted to live for as long as she did," Chiyo said, still jumping from tree to tree with Kakashi leading the way.

"And what was her thoughts on it?" Sakura asked.

"He was only a temporary lover to her. She can live forever. Sasori was only a day in her eternity. She had men before him, and no doubt she'll have men after him." Chiyo's tone held bitterness and contempt.

"She broke his heart," Sakura whispered, looking up at the old lady.

Naruto clenched his teeth, already developing sympathy for his enemy.

Chiyo nodded, "My poor grandson, and that women won't even approach him."

"We have to bring her back here! She at least needs to apologize to him!"

"Naruto, we don't have time for that. Have you forgotten that this mission is to rescue Gaara," Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto recovered, "Your right."

Kaori's eyes focused, finally drifting out of memory lane. "I need to tell him."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Sasori may seem a bit out of character but hopefully I'll be able it in chapter two. Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers, sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. Chapter two is finally out! Thanks to katarauchiha653719 for the review! My only reviewer this ones dedicated to you ^o^

* * *

It was night time when team Kakashi stopped to rest. Naruto was already sleeping soundly and Sakura sat in her sleeping spot. The pink hair ninja was tired but also very curious. The story about the elf and the puppet master fascinated her. Perhaps it was the girl in her that made their romance so interesting.

"Lady Chiyo?"

The old lady looked up, luckily she wasn't sleeping.

Sakura hesitated, "It's about Kaori and Sasori, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I was wondering…How did those two meet?" Sakura noticed that she sounded like a child asking her mother and father how they came to love each other. She immediately regretted it when she realized that it would not have a happy ending. She'd understand completely if Chiyo chose not to tell her.

Chiyo did not look shock or bothered by her question. In fact she look thoughtful as if she was trying to remember the past. "As I said before, Kaori came when the forest that she was guarding burned down and she was forced to enter the desert. Even then she was always cheerful and carefree. Men were captivated by her beauty and had always hovered around her in the market. They gave her flowers and presents. I always thought of her as just a simple female. I'm sure even Sasori didn't think much of her. He wasn't in love with her when they first met. And she wasn't in love with him. One day, Sasori and I went shopping for tools and pieces for our puppets. He was a jounin at the time and had came back from a particularly hard mission that slightly damaged one of his puppets."

Sakura's eyes widen slightly at the information, "How old was he then?"

"He was 13 and already a well renown Master of puppets. He was a true genius and extremely respected. We were just coming out of the store when she ran right into him. Sasori was carrying three boxes full of wooden parts, he couldn't see her and I'm not surprise that he didn't sense her. For even I did not notice she was coming until they collided. She was a strange girl with an airy presence. Kaori wasn't a ninja at that time yet she was still able to glide over to us undetected. I believe she just wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she ran into him hard enough for them to both fall over. Sasori dropped everything and she dropped some gifts given to her by villagers."

Sakura leaned in, waiting to hear their almost romantic encounter.

Chiyo smiled knowingly, "She laughed and said 'I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.' She began picking up the wood pieces and putting it back into the box. I noticed her slip some of the gifts in there as well."

Sakura gasped. A girl giving a boy presents was something she was very familiar with. "What did Sasori do?'

"He was gathering his things. She came so quickly and left just as fast. She whispered something to him and then took off. It wasn't until she was gone did he notice that she left her presents in his box. I know what you're thinking but she didn't have any special intentions, she was just tired of holding of so many things and so decided slip it in with Sasori's luggage. She received so many things daily that they became a nuisance for her. Of course that relaxed and untroubled attitude of hers gave Sasori a heavier load to carry." Chiyo puffed, Kaori couldn't even be bothered with other people's feelings. Whatever that did not make her life easier , she discarded it without a second thought.

"I guess life went by like a breeze for her," Sakura can't say she like such an attitude but at the same time she was envious.

Chiyo nodded "I suppose it did."

The group didn't get much sleep. As soon as it got lighter they set off again. Even Naruto woke up without complaint, he was eager to retrieve Gaara.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what happen next. But she didn't dare continue with her prying, Chiyo was not yet ready to forgive and forget. Sakura thought back to the elf girl she saw at the infirmary. Of course she was lovely. Beautiful and mysterious. Chiyo was right to say that Kaori seemed worried-free, however, if Sakura observed her a bit more closely, Kaori didn't seem happy at all. In fact, she seemed lonely.

After the setback caused by Itachi and Kisame, team Gai and team Kakashi finally assembled along with lady Chiyo. Kaori however, was not a part of this group. They stood before a large boulder whom they realized had a seal placed on it, preventing them from entering. Gaara was only a few meters out of their reach.

* * *

At that very moment, Kaori stood in her little cottage hidden in the woods. Her home, surprisingly was very close to the Akatsuki hideout. In her arms is a glass orb with a strange multi-colored swirl within it.

Kaori's cottage was small but clean. It was cozy and she had plenty of windows to allow light in. Although her home is supposedly hidden in the woods, it resided in a clearing so that the trees did not block the sun light. She was the only one who lived there but despite that, she made her home very cheerful and welcoming. She planted multiple flowerbeds around her house, making it look colorful and pretty. She also kept constant maintenance on her home so it was always clean and sparkling.

In spite of the all around beauty she had created for her sanctuary, there was an underground basement that was not blessed with Kaori's favor. Inside held what seemed to be laboratory used for experimentation and human research. It did not receive sunlight and was only lit by florescent light. The walls and floors were concrete and gray. On one corner was a large cylinder tank filled with a strange blue liquid. The substance was used to nurture the body that lived in the tank. A male human body floated up right with closed eyes. There was a counter with a sink and a stove. Liquid substances were being boiled in glass bottles. An assortment of herbs littered the counter with knifes hidden hazardously among it. There was even a rectangle table the same size as a twin-size bed. The room had pipes and wires running through it and it was the most high-tech place in her antique home.

"Kaori, what are you doing?"

A red headed boy approached a girl with light blue hair. In her arms laid a limp form with the same color hair as her but duller and less shiny.

"I can't understand why I always fail. We look exactly alike." The girl held out her sand clone for the boy to inspect.

The clone was unconscious, frail and dysfunctional. It had dark circles under it's eyes and its skin color were as white as a ghost.

'It isn't even awake' Sasori thought to himself, not bothering to mention it to the girl. "You may try again another time."

Kaori has taken the ninja test a total of ten times.

"Sasori, please pass me," she pleaded. She appeared before him, her lithe form pressed against his, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"I told you, I can't pass you unless you can create a proper sand clone." He pulled her off him.

"If it was any other male proctor then I would of passed."

"Then I'm glad the Kazekage made me in charge of you. We don't need anymore incompetent shinobis messing up missions."

"I'll never be able to become a ninja," she pouted.

He didn't reply instead he began walking home.

"That means you'll have to take care of me for the rest of your life!" Kaori trailed behind him.

"How unfortunate for us."

Kaori couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

_'I've become a fine ninja since then'_, she boasted to herself.

And just as fast as the feeling of pride came, it vanished in an instance. Replaced by a feeling of gloom and shame. _'What an awful habit'_, she thought to herself. Chiyo was right when she said that Kaori always avoided Sasori. Coming back to the Sand Village, she thought more about Sasori then she did in twenty years.

But when he first left, she was the one whom felt betrayed. She was convince that he left her because he felt that his dreams, whatever they were, was far more important then her.

Kaori left a bit less then year after Sasori did. She reasoned it was because of the bashing she was getting from old lady Chiyo, but honestly, she was hurt. And she couldn't stand the village that brought back the painful memories.

However if she can just talk to him, she wanted to believe that she can still save him.

* * *

Sakura was given the duty to smash the boulder when the seal was removed. As soon as she was given the signal, she charged towards the large rock and punched it with incredible force. The boulder shatter into pieces and inside the cave was Sasori and another Akatsuki member.

Gaara's body laid unconscious. One of the Akatsuki member sat on top of him.

The group was shocked and Naruto was pissed.

"You bastard," Naruto growled. "Who the hell do you think your sitting on!"

The blond Akatsuki member laughed and said something about the jincuuriki to the man beside him. The man didn't respond, his gaze focused on Grandma Chiyo.

It was their reunion, Grandma Chiyo and her grandson Sasori.

"Master, this'll probably make you angry but…I'll handle that jinchuuriki."

"The assignment is one person to one beats." Sasori's voice was low and hoarse. "Don't push it Deidara."

"With art you must constantly seek greater simulation, other wise our ability to appreciate it will dull," the blond explained. "I heard that the nine-tail is quite powerful. He'll be perfect for my art," He confirmed arrogantly.

"You call those explosions art?" Sasori mocks. "Art is something that endures the test of time. True art is eternal beauty."

_'Eternal beauty…like immortality.'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'Like Kaori,_' but before she thought of it, she cleared it from her mind. There was no point over thinking it.

They continue with their argument about the theory of true art.

"_What are they-?"_

"Stop screwing with us!" Naruto cut in. He summoned a large shuriken and threw it at them only to have it intercepted by Sasori's tail without so much as glance from Sasori himself.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi was shock that Sasori could block the attack without either of the Akatsuki paying heed to it.

They continued with their argument as if they were never interrupted. "Art is explosion. Its nothing like your silly puppet shows," Deidara countered.

Before Sasori can stab him with his poisonous scorpion tail, Deidara escape with Gaara's body on a white clay bird

Naruto was blinded by his emotions at this point. He raced after him with Kakashi in tow, as Deidara lured them out, leaving Sakura and Chiyo with Sasori.

"I'm going after Naruto. Sakura, Chiyo, I'll leave this guy to you," Kakashi said on his way out.

Sakura nod and turns her attention back to Sasori. She was already feeling intimidated. From their difference in experience…and amount of kills. She almost couldn't believe that this man before her had any romantic connections.

"I thought you retired years ago." Sasori's tone was stoic.

"I had a sudden urge to see my grandson's face." Chiyo joked but Sakura can see the pain in her expression.

In a way, Chiyo and Kaori were similar. They laugh to cover up their sadness. Its just that Kaori was better at it, and she does it more often then Chiyo.

Sasori directs his gaze at Sakura. His glare was his natural facial feature but Sakura withdrew a bit.

Chiyo noticed, her expression hardened. "Sakura, don't be frighten," Chiyo stepped forward. "Stay behind me."

From inside her sleeves she pulled out fifteen kunais linked together by a piece chaakra string. "I'll fight him."

* * *

Kaori race through the forest in astonishing speed. Her figure was blur in her mad dash. She was heading towards the Akatsuki hideout even without Pakun, Kakashi's tracking dog, to lead the way, she knew exactly where she was going. She was a forest elf, all she had to do was ask the forest.

She needed to see Sasori. Whether it was a battle to the death or to clear up any misunderstanding between them, she owe it to him to see him once more. It was time to stop blaming Sasori for everything that went wrong and own up to her mistakes.

* * *

"Master Sasori, meet Kaori, your new student." One the teacher from the ninja academy introduced Sasori to a beautiful pale blue hair girl. She was half a head taller then him.

Sasori recognized her immediately however he didn't react to it. The same girl who bumped into him.

"Oh my, you're so cute!" She exclaimed. She gave him a tight hug, his face pressed between her breast. His protests muffled by her bosom.

"Um Kaori… Sasori will be your sensei and he'll help you through your ninja training. He's a **jounin**." The teacher placed greater emphasis on 'jounin' as if it'll help prevent Sasori from being treated like a child. "Since I can't put you in a classroom with the other kids, Sasori will be the one to decide whether you become a genin or not."

"Really? But he's so young." Kaori exclaimed, her slender arms wrapped around Sasori's shoulder and her chin rested atop of his head.

"Let go." His tone was commanding with a hint of annoyance from being coddled.

Kaori reluctantly disentangled her self from his body.

"Master Sasori is a genius. He graduated at the age of seven and is now a well renown puppet master. Kaori, you are lucky to have someone like him be your sensei. I myself am a puppeteer so I can vouch for you that master Sasori is an amazing puppet master. His role in the puppetry world is of great importance, he is a legend and an inspiration to us all." The teacher continued on with his praises.

Kaori turned to the red hair boy, her eyes sparkling with admiration as if she understood what it was he did, when in fact, she didn't know what puppetry was.

Sasori felt unease by her stares. She looked to him with high expectation yet he wasn't sure why she's been placed as his student. He was given this assignment early in the morning as soon as he entered the Kazekage's office.

He was informed that Kaori is now a Sungakure citizen and she wanted to be a ninja. It was possible for her since elves can be quite agile and powerful in their own way. She would be an useful asset to them which was why the council agrees to teach her the secrets of a sand ninja. Still he could not understand why he specifically was chosen to tutor her.

He would of stayed to chat with the Kazekage if he wasn't told that his new student was already waiting for him at the academy. And he did not like making others wait.

"His skill's and craftsmanship are top notch! He has-"

Kaori took this moment to observe her new sensei. He wore the usual jounin vest, under it was a black half sleeve shirt and loose fitted pants. He was slender but still muscular. Sasori was obviously still a child, however, his presence beg to differ. The experience and the wisdom behind his gaze was more mature then any adult she's met. He was a pretty boy, Kaori concluded., that along with his elite status no doubt cause many women swoon over him.

"We have to get going," Sasori cut in.

The academy teacher immediately stopped, "Why of course. I would hate to hold up any more of your time. It's a pleasure seeing you Master Sasori. And good luck with your training Kaori. I would have love to train you myself but Sasori is by far the better candidate."

Leaving it at that, Sasori turn to leave.

Kaori said her goodbyes and left with Sasori.

As they made their way through the village Kaori notice how the females specifically seem to honor Sasori a bit more passionately then the males (the teacher at the academy was a different case). His silent, brooding exterior, his powerful presence, his pretty and no doubt one day be handsome face made him the most wanted bachelor. His age didn't make him any less desirable.

Kaori herself couldn't see past his little boy stature. He was an adorable child, a bit too serious but that made him all the more cuter. In her opinion, he was much too grumpy, perhaps she should find something to cheer him up.

"Sasori-chan, wait for me. I'll be right back," Kaori said before she sped off.

"We don't have time", he try to tell her, but she was too far gone. 'And don't call me that.'

When he was about to take off after her, a voluptuous female ninjas approached him.

"Good morning Sasori-dono." Mikaya, a women in her late twenties greeted him. She gave him a flirty smile, her top hanging off her chest lower then proper and her face painted thickly with make up. She was partnered with a him a couple times for missions.

"Morning Mikaya," he said. Sasori wanted to catch up with Kaori quickly. She has just been place under his care and yet he already lost her. However he was too polite to just to leave Mikaya without at least a proper farewell.

"What have you been up to lately? I've missed you." Her voice was low and sultry.

"I've been given a new student." He replied monotonously. There was no way can catch up with Kaori now.

The smile she was giving him vanish. "The elf girl, so I've heard."

Sasori was always a hot topic, the village gossip reached her faster then the assignment reaching Sasori.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Mikaya was very familiar with the new girl in town The admirers who use to watch every sway of Mikaya's hip is now pathetically swooning over the elf's girl mere voice.

Sasori nodded dismissively. It was something he hadn't consider.

Mikaya bit her bottom lip in frustration. She took it that Sasori agreed, he too must be falling for her. She had already decided that Sasori would make a wonderful husband for herself. She was at the marriageable age and she was looking to score a ingenious, recognized and wealthy husband. Mikaya thought that such expectation can only result in an old or ugly creeper but to her delight, Sasori fit her criteria and more since he was also young and handsome. Sasori was place team captain for every single mission he was given and has yet to fail any of them. To her and many other, he was the greatest catch of them all.

"I've been told that we'll be going on another mission together." She took a few steps closer to him. Mikaya has tried to seduce him on every chance but he has yet to give in. Her new tactic was to impress him oh the battle field. Such a skillful master can only be moved by someone equally skillful and clever, or so she assumes.

"Really, I haven't heard of it yet."

But of course he hasn't. So far he doesn't have any mission with her, she's still working on convincing the Kazekage to let her replace one of his team members.

"Yes and I heard it's going to be another hard one," Mikaya said, giving him a small pout. Sasori was rarely given any mission below A-rank. She reached for him, "I might need some help-"

"Sasori-chan!"

The two jounin turn to see Kaori running towards them with two cups in her hand. Her long light blue hair flow gently behind her, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Where were you?" Sasori's voice was stern.

"I got you a treat." Her smile didn't diminish. She wasn't worried about being scolded nor care that she might of interrupted something.

Mikaya however was peeved. The girl was rude and she wasn't bother that Mikaya was so intimate with Sasori, either she didn't like Sasori like that or she didn't see Mikaya as competition. _But what girl wouldn't like Sasori?_ "So you're Sasori-dono's new student. I do hope you don't disappoint him," Mikaya taunted.

"I don't think I will," Kaori answered honestly. Kaori was an elf, by nature she's stealthy and has special abilities that normal humans wouldn't possess. She was at an advantage over the children at the ninja school.

Mikaya looked even more piss then she did before. With a nasty glare and a hasty goodbye to Sasori, she left to fulfill her own ninja duties.

Kaori quickly held up one of the cups she was holding, "This is for you."

Sasori stared down at the contents in the cup. It was ice-cream.

"Here," she offered it to him again. Children loves ice-cream and so Sasori should as well.

He slowly took it from her grasp. "If that's all you need then we should get going."

Kaori nodded, her mouth filled with the cold, creamy sweetness.

_'He should be cheering up right about now,_' Kaori thought as Sasori led her through the village.


End file.
